Clovis, the Shepard's Alchemist
by Leon Arget the Silver Ritten
Summary: A champion concept idea


I awoke in the middle of the night. I have no idea why I awoke at this time. I usually sleep till dawn. I rarely awake earlier. There was howling in the night. Something felt strange. I rolled off my bed onto the floor. Barely making a sound as I hit the floor on my body. I reached under my bed and grabbed my gear. I had very simple combat gear. A leather breastplate, gloves, boots, and a shepherd's crook. I was a medicine maker and village defender. I prefer natural weapons. Things made of wood. I quickly but softly made my way to my window. I looked outside to see a man leading soldiers into my village. The man had a large bottle on his back. He wielded a large shield on his arm. Next to him stood, or rather stooped a strange creature. This creature was human like. It had claws on its hand. It's eye glew red. And it seemed to be covered in fur. The creature reared its head back and howled again. The wolves in the forest howled in response. What I heard shocked me and excited me. I knew I would be unable to protect the village from this threat. However, I would not be alone for much longer. The Crystal Vanguard is en route. And he brings friends. I moved silently through my small house. I gathered some of my homemade smoke bombs. Along with a couple poison ones. I moved silently out my backdoor. I moved to start picking off the soldiers. Hopefully I could get away with thinning their numbers. That way we could fight the big ones easier. I easily knocked each man out with a simple strike on their helmet. I haven't needed any of my grenades yet;. Just then I felt the presence of a being nearby. Something lunged out of the nearby brush at me. I quickly rolled out of the way leaving a grenade behind. The grenade immediately exploded. I knew it was the creature from before. I quickly drank one of my enhancers potions then drizzled my poison potion over my crook. The poison would infect my enemy and cause my crook to be slightly more durable for a time. I turned to fight my opponent. The smoke cleared and I saw that I was fighting what looked to be a werewolf. I level my crook with my other hand holding another smoke grenade. The beast turned to me. He laughed.

"Looks like this town has something interesting after all."-Beast

"Why are you invading my village?"-Me

":Because we can, and we were told to. Believe me there are other things I'd rather be hunting someone else. You're quite the little chemist aren't you, girlie?"-Beast

"Yes I'm this towns medicine **man**, my name is Clovis, and you are?"-Me

"My apologies Umbra, you're a very feminine boy, my name is Warwick, once the great chemist of Noxus, now I am the hunter."-Warwick

"So you used to be a human?"-Me

I was attempting to bide time. The more time I can buy the more time for **him **to arrive.

"I was changed by a dastardly star child. She is who I wish to hunt. Now boy, why don't you set your weapon down and I'll see that myself and my former apprentice Singed, teach you all you could ever know about chemistry".-Warwick

"What no test?"-Me

"Very well, let us duel. Don't hold back boy."-Warwick

Warwick lunged at me with his claws. I deftly sidestepped and used my crook to knock him forwards.

He stumbled but retained balance. I turned quickly and went for a knockout strike on his head. He spun and I had to back off. I was unable to attack him this time.

"Your very fast boy. I wonder how long you can keep up with me?"-Warwick

The poison was already having an effect on him. His attacks were slightly slower. I continued to dodge him and return strikes. I fought defensively.

"You certainly have more endurance than I do"-Warwick

I went for the final blow. I smashed downwards onto his head and knock him unconscious. I moved quickly to keep an eye on the mayhem in the town. I got to the town square and I saw a large purple scorpion resting by the fountain. The mayor's daughter, Isabelle, was polishing him off. The soldier I had knocked out earlier were gone. I quickly ran in front of the Vanguard and knelt.

"I'm sorry sir, i was unable to fend them off myself."-Me

"It is not your fault, child. The enemy was too great. Although I have a request of you. I would like someone to accompany me on the journey to the institute of war."-Crystal Vanguard

"Wait, sir, you want me?"-Me

"Yes who better, than my second in command, you are more than welcome to return here afterwards. I just want a traveling partner"-Crystal Vanguard

"I would be more than happy to accompany you sir!"-Me

"Please, call me Skarner, Alchemist Umbra"-Skarner, the Crystal Vanguard

"He is a vicious fighter, fast and merciless. His poisons are top notch and he can even use his potions to heal others, truly a worthy opponent"-Warwick

A)Pot's Master

Passive:Pot's master-Can't buy potions, however, every 10 seconds he gains 3% of his max health and mana back, also All grenades deal extra damage against champions, and they are more powerful when they when they hit 3 skill points and 5 skill points

Q:Health Grenade-Heals all allies in aoe, and then causes enemies to be slowed in area

W:Smoke Grenade-Stuns on hit, deals damage, and then blinds anyone who is in the field

E:Poison Grenade-Deals damage and applies a poison, slows in the aoe

R:Pots, Pots, Pots!-Throws 5/6/7 pots of a certain kind in an area. low cooldown

B)Poison Bruiser

Passive:Scientific Method-At skill level 3 the ability has extra damage, at level 5 the abilities have a shortened cooldown and cost less mana

Q:Quick Sip-Hits enemy for an empowered strike, heals for a % of damage

W:Toxic Path-Dashes through target leaving a trail of poison that slows and deals damage, deals attack damage as they dash through a target, applies on hit effects

E:Dashes away leaving a smoke grenade behind that will denote a second later. It will slow and blind all targets in area

R:Pots,Pots,Pots!-Jumps up in the air and throws 10 grenades below self and 10 to target location somewhere on map, the 10 grenades are the last ten that were used.

The two sets of skills are two possible ideas I have for the way this champ would go. Hope you guys enjoy Clovis!


End file.
